gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 576
Two Male Beasts (二匹の雄, ni hiki no osu) is the 576th chapter of the Gintama series. The chapter focuses on the long-awaited battle between Umibouzu and Kamui. Story The pirates realise that Kamui has appeared in front of them, and immediately proceed to kill him. Undaunted by the commotion, the Harusame's lightning spear jumps up while reminding them that he is here to take over their dead captain's job. He immediately slices the edge of the cliff with the large weapon he is holding, causing the part to fall to the ground where his father is standing. >The falling part causes a huge explosion when it lands, sending the pirates that were standing on it and a nearby Abuto flying. Umibouzu, however, breaks the part into half with merely one punch. While Umibouzu lectures Kamui not to throw things at people, the latter came right at him with his sword. Unfazed by this attack, the man uses his parasol to block the weapon and again lectures his son not to point things at people. He then destroys the weapon with one powerful kick, and the long-awaited battle between the father and son ensued. Abuto, who had just recovered from the explosion earlier, tried to calm the two fighting yatos down but to no avail. He then notes that the universe's fiercest domestic dispute has finally started. As the fight goes on, Kamui starts to think of the past: Umibouzu, while leaving for work, tells a young Kamui to get stronger so as to protect his mother and Kagura. Kamui then mentally tells his father that he has surpassed him since his defeat years back, and is now capable of killing him. Therefore, his father should also return to his beast mode in order to have a final showdown to decide who is the strongest. While thinking that no one is able to stop them anymore, Umibouzu prepares to fight his son to death when he sees an illusion of a young teary Kagura holding him. He stops himself in his tracks and turns towards his son, whose movement has been hold back by the present Kagura. As she tells the two males her determination to stop their fight, she also expresses her wishes for them to go back to how they used to be, as a family. Quotes * Abuto: (To himself) It has started. The universe's worst domestic dispute * Kamui: (In his thoughts) ''Look Umibouzu, I have become strong. Since old times I've lived while chasing after you. Since old times I've fought to surpass you. Look Umibouzu, I am strong enough to kill you. That's why you should once again return to being a beast. What we have here isn't a father-son relationship bound by blood, but a struggle to dominate and prove who's strongest. * '''Kagura': No matter how many times you guys do stupid things... I will be there to stop you. Let us go back.. as a family. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Harusame # Kamui # Umibouzu # Abuto # Kagura Category:Chapters